Good Investment
by liliofthevaley
Summary: Nikola finds himself in an interesting situation on what would have been a normal, boring Friday night.


He had been lurking. Although, if anyone were to actually ask, he would have denied it on the spot. Nikola Tesla didn't lurk. He observed and took notices of things that kept his mind entertained. If a door or a window so happened to be open, then he was really just going along with the events of nature to look inside. Beside, it was the Sanctuary, never before had a place been more interesting at night.

And they said NYC never slept.

He had taken a wrong turn way too late for him to realize that the lines between lurking the Sanctuary halls and lurking the personal rooms hall had blurred. It wasn't his fault for not realizing he was stepping into employee domain. Helen kept her room on the top floor, away from interruption and, in what he assumed, was the best view of the old castle. So it was with that in mind that he simply couldn't stop himself from seeing what 'the kids' did on a Friday night in.

Not like he expected to find anything of interest to him, they'd probably be busy yapping at each other or trying to hit one of those damned teenage mutation cartoons on that x-box of theirs. To think his plans and genius designs had been used for the creation of such a thing made him groan. It was pure luck that made him stay.

It was also pure luck that didn't get him shot.

Either she wasn't surprised to see anyone, or had been planning on running into someone, but Kate's face was as neutral as always, save the small smirk always present there. His face, on the contrary, well, he was pretty sure he had never been quite so caught of guard as this. And his mouth may or may not have been hanging open, but that was something Nikola Tesla would never confirm. He didn't gawk at woman.

Her legs seemed to go on for miles and it was after he had traced her mocha colored skin with his eyes from mid thighs to her pink toenails that he realized this was the first time he had actually seen her legs, like this, exposed. Which is also what had him raising his eyes and taking in that little black dress that he had never understood women's – and men's – fascination with, but was suddenly so clear for him to see. It hugged every curve in the most flawless of ways, her small waist, flat stomach.

No sleeves and he was graced with even more mocha colored skin then he could imagine and he gave up on trying to maintain any airs as he shamelessly stared. The dress wasn't low cut and despite being a tad disappointed in regards to that, he had to admit the dress was tasteful, albeit on her, it looked as sinful as ever.

When finally, finally he came to her face, that same smirk was still there, her grey eyes dancing as she leaned against the hall just a bit. She always had this habit of leaning over everything. He took in her face then, those grey eyes that had caught his attention so forcefully now explained as he took a better look, she was wearing makeup. More than the usual Kate Freelander makeup, she was dressed up.

When it seemed like he was done, it was her turn and she smiled, teasingly, mischievously, letting her teeth run over her bottom lip before settling. Kate's smile grew as Nikola found himself in a position he hadn't been in, well, ever, actually. Though that wasn't entirely true and he remembered this one moment with a young girl back in the days that had left him maybe as disheveled and knocked up as this.

"Nikola." She practically purred his name and he swallowed a little too forceful.

"Katherine." She hated when he used her full name and he knew it. Having managed to use it against her ever since he had found out. Not that it had been that difficult a puzzle, Kate wasn't that hard a nickname to come up with and the choices were few.

Truth was he just loved the way it rolled off his lips, Katherine. Almost like a small vibration that brought just enough energy to leave him wanting for more. That tickling sensation on the tip of his tongue. Katherine.

It happened pretty quick when he registered it, in those shoes all it took was a couple of steps in his direction and he was pushed back against a wall. That little black dress maybe a little too present now and he was torn between screwing it all to hell and wondering if there was something wrong with her.

"You think too much Nik." The whisper of her words against his ear had Nikola closing his eyes, and he had to grin at how she had figured out her own way to get back at him for the name. Very well, if that's the way she wanted to play this.

He kept his hands to himself, because things weren't as clear to him as of yet and if she was possessed or something equally as dangerous, that was one fight he didn't want to get into. Though it did make matters worse when Kate reminded him of just how tight her dress was and he really didn't think the material was this soft.

"You think-" Her lips brushed against his jaw and Nikola felt himself groan in frustration at it. "-too much." She repeated, biting down a bit more forcefully on his neck and screw her if that wasn't exactly what did him in.

"This-" He tried, his hands coming up between them, but that was a bad idea the moment he brushed against the mound soft breath and her breath hitched.

"Is a good idea." The sentence wasn't the one he was going for, but who was he to argue really, when she seemed to determined in the way her lips were moving. He had learned earlier on that it wasn't the best decisions to go against her, and if he had to endure this, then well, all in the name of science.

Of course that quickly went down the drain when Kate arched into him even more and he found himself responding a little too intensely, considering they were still in the Sanctuary halls. And if he had been lurking around, it was very easy for another pair of eyes to come upon this moment between them. A moment which, he later realized, when they made their way none to gracefully towards her room, that he very much wanted to keep between them. Why he wasn't quite sure, but it was none's matter but their own and he wanted them to have that brief moment of, intimacy if you want to call it that just the two of them.

She was right, he did think too much.

Though at the moment, he was more concerned on figuring out why she tasted so sweet, yet tangy and what perfume was that that had all his senses slowly melting until the only thing he could focus on was need and want. Her hands had been more productive than his, his coat already lost on the floor, as well as his vest and the few buttons she had managed to open were soon tore off as she pulled his shirt open.

He groaned again, as her nails streaked across his chest and she looked down, loving the contrast between their skin, despite his being a frightening pale. He really should get more sun, but that soon was gone, when her lips replaced her fingers and soon his white chest was marked with the pink of her lipstick.

They fell onto the bed next, and he wasn't sure exactly who had pulled whom down, but that all went away when she straddled his waist. The movement causing the already short dress to ride up even more and Nikola tried counting to ten in all the languages he knew in a resolve not to thrust up against her.

"Come on Nik." That teasing tone of hers always did him in and he decided that if she was asking for it, then he might as well deliver.

Never let it be said that Nikola Tesla couldn't give a woman a good time. Her chuckle of appreciation as he switched their positions wasn't lost on him. Neither was that sweet little moaning sound she made when he went for her neck. Yes, he was one of those that had that weird fascination with her neck, but this he blamed solely on her and the fact that she was utterly irresistible. His ancestors wouldn't approve of him being such a cliché like that.

Kate had managed to work off his shirt and was currently trying to get him rid of his pants, but he noticed, unfairly too, that she was still as clothed as ever. Not that it meant much, considering what she wore hardly covered, but still, the game had to be fair, didn't it?

He was pretty sure he swore when he realized that dress was really all she wore.

"You're incorrigible." He scolded, a faint smile on his lips as he let the tip of his fingers trace her skin. She shuddered, and he did it again until that annoying smirk of hers vanished completely. There, that was much better.

Nikola wasn't sure what to do then, the options limitless with her laying there, at his will. He figured he might as well get some payback in there and dipped a long slender finger through her folds, stroking until she was squirming and begging for more.

He kissed her, as he continued to play, making her see it really wasn't the best of ideas to tease an old vampire. Despite not having nearly as many cool powers as before, he always had tricks up his sleeve that relied nothing on source blood properties. He had had many years to learn after all, and Nikola Tesla was nothing if not thorough.

When she had had enough and her eyes snapped open to glare at him, Nikola knew he better stop playing and actually do something about it. She had been going pretty easy on him and who knew how long that would last. What with her feisty temper and all, it was best not to push it.

His pants were gone seconds after that, shoes and socks having already been discarded when she attacked him in the hall. And yes, if anyone were to ask, that's how the events of the night had gone down, she had been the one to attack him. He had tried hard to resist.

He could have tried harder, but that would have been such a waste.

Luckily for him, she made him stop thinking. Which he would never admit to being a good thing, were the circumstances any other but this particular one. When she flipped him onto his back, his eyes flashed and he missed knowing there could change. She'd get a kick out of that. But Kate didn't seem to mind the situation she had going on, if the look in her eyes meant anything as she sunk down on him.

It was when her eyes rolled back that he couldn't contain his smugness.

"Shut up." She murmured, knowing what was going on in his mind without even having to see it. Nikola didn't respond in words, choosing instead to thrust up against her, making her head fall back. The smug smile was still present on his face.

Their pace soon became fast and erratic, and he delighted in hearing her moan. He wouldn't go as far as calling her vocal, but there was just something about the whimpers she made that had him coming undone.

His thumb stroked her clit in time with their moves, needing her to come before he did. It was a matter of pride one might say, maybe even honor. Kate gasped and dug her nails into his shoulder and he chose that moment to sink his teeth against one of her breasts. Her shuddering gasps as she came undone exactly what he needed to send him over the edge as well.

He held her to him for a few moments after that, grip tight, but not suffocating, as he stroked her sweaty skin. Nikola went towards her neck, his tongue lapping from her collarbone to her earlobe. Kate sighed as she leaned against him, breathing deeply, her muscles tired.

He moved again, so that she was the one on her back as he pulled out. Kate yawned and he couldn't help the grin that came onto his lips.

"You're getting too old for this." He teased, pushing her hair off her face as he made himself comfortable against her chest.

"Look who's talking." She murmured back, hitting him on the shoulder gently as he laughed. Nikola caught her hand, stopping her from hurting him again.

"Nice dress." He whispered, already feeling the pull of sleep come over him.

Kate nodded, whispering back something he didn't catch as she moved to make herself more comfortable against him. "You bought it."

"Did I?" He asked, intrigued, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yup." She murmured back, opening one eye to smirk at him.

He rolled his eyes. "You stole my credit card again, didn't you?"

"Call it a good investment." Kate replied cheekily, chuckling as she burrowed herself in his neck.

He had many, many responses to that, most of them on the tip of his tongue, but when she sighed and relaxed against him, Nikola found there was really nothing to do but roll his eyes at her and fall asleep himself.

He always did like investing.


End file.
